


One more chance at love

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics, i don't how to tag this lol, m-preg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-04 11:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10276256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Tino was an omega frustrated with his love life. Berwald was an alpha that kept failing every date that he got. So Lukas and Matthias decided that they could help them out. Would it work or would it be another defeat in the game of love for both of them?





	1. Everything has a start

Chapter One

Lukas was resting in the couch. He felt so fat that he couldn’t even move. He was six month pregnant and it wasn’t easy.

“Matthias!” he shouted.

His alpha, Matthias, was the most supportive guy that he could ever asked. He was in the kitchen talking to his younger brother, Berwald, when he heard the Norwegian.

“I’m coming” He went to the living room. He couldn’t stop smiling every time he saw Lukas.

“The remote just felt on the floor” Lukas complained. He was too lazy to do it. He was so comfortable that he didn’t want to even move.

The dane gave him the television control before going back to the kitchen. Lukas grabbed him by the arm, because he didn’t want to be alone.

“Can you stay a little bit?” He asked.

“Berwald was telling me about how his failed date…” And like a good brother, he was laughing at him.

“Again?” Lukas didn’t have anything against his brother-in-law. But it was like the fourth or fifth date that didn’t end well.

“My brother is a…” But he couldn’t finish that sentence since Berwald entered the room.

He sat on a different couch and both Lukas and Mathias looked at each other. Berwald was really frustrated. He didn’t care about interrupting whatever conversation the couple was having.

He took off his glasses and rested a little bit there.

“So… Having troubles with dating, huh?” The Norwegian asked. He rubbed his belly since the pup was moving a little.

“I’m going to be single forever” Berwald was starting to believe that there wasn’t an omega for him.

Lukas wanted to say something, but Matthias decided to step out. For two reasons: Because one, Lukas was probably going to say something harmful to Berwald and two, because he couldn’t believe that his little brother was about to give up.

“No, you are not” Matthias rolled his eyes “Damn it, Berwald. There’s gotta be someone for you” he said with all the confidence in the world.

“You make it sound really easy” Berwald complained. The truth was that he paralyzed when he had to talk to someone else. Most dates were really uncomfortable and of course, nobody wanted to give him a second chance.

Matthias knew he had to something about it. He couldn’t bare look at his brother like that.

“I’m going to my bedroom” He was really discourage and even though he was really happy about his future niece o nephew, he couldn’t stand being there with a successful couple. It just made it all worst.

When Berwald left the room, Matthias looked at his omega and Lukas just knew what was going on his alpha’s mind.

“I may know someone…” Lukas looked the other way.

“Please! I’ll never ask you another favor. But my brother really needs our help” The Dane said.

“I know, I know” Lukas sighed “But you own me a massage” His back was starting to hurt because of the weight.

The next day, Lukas invited one of his old friends, while Matthias and Berwald were at work. Like him, Tino was an omega but he was still single. Lukas knew that he was perfect for Berwald.

“Wow, you are so big!” Tino was always so sincere.

“Please don’t remind me of that” Lukas begged.

They were both sitting outside of Lukas’s house.

“I’m sorry!” Tino couldn’t even pretend how jealous he was in that moment “But you look so good. When are you having the pup?”

“I think in June” Lukas didn’t want to think in the labor just yet. It made him feel uneasy.

“Wow! That’s so soon!” Tino’s eyes were bright because he was so excited for his friend.

“Anyways…” Lukwas didn’t want to talk about it anymore “So, are you seeing anyone?” He was the kind of person who always went straight to the pont.

Tino looked at sky for a while.

“No. I don’t have any luck. All the alphas I know are already taken and I’m always the third wheel” He admitted. Maybe he was too fat to attract anyone or maybe he was too boring “I guess I’ll be the omega that will never have any children on their own”

Since they knew each other, Tino was always really vocal about the fact that he wanted children. He wanted to have a domestic life and that’s all. Lukas never understood why he had never gotten a mate.

“My brother-in-law is an alpha, you know” The Norwegian mentioned “And he is single”

Tino then realized why he was there.

“Really?” Tino was interested of course  “And why is he single?”

Lukas obviously couldn’t tell Tino that Berwald was a socially-awkward guy and he was a little bit intimidating when you first met him. He was afraid that Tino could back out.

“Well, because he is kind of busy and most of the omegas are already taken” Lukas bluntly lied.

“I guess I don’t have anything to lose” Tino shrugged.

“That’s the spirit” The Norwegian replied with the same enthusiasm “Matthias is taking me to my favorite place, why don’t you join us?”

“Sure, why not?” Tino was really surprised by how the events turned out, but he couldn’t complain. Maybe he was the one he was looking for during all his life.

A couple of nights later, Lukas, Matthias and Berwald were at this restaurant near the beach. It was so relaxing and Lukas loved it, because he didn’t feel like he was about to lose his breathe.

“The baby keeps moving” Lukas complained. He wanted to go back home but he decided to not to complain this time.

“Well, he is going to be real active like his dad!” Matthias shouted. He didn’t hide how much he loved his baby.

“Oh god…” Lukas rolled his eyes. He could imagine that and he couldn’t figure out how he was going to deal with two energetic people at the same time.

But Berwald didn’t say anything. He was too nervous to even care. He could only think in Tino.

Earlier that day, Lukas showed him at picture of Tino and Berwald thought he was the most handsome guy in the world. He was worried that Tino could be disappointed once they have met. Why wouldn’t he? Now he wanted to cancel everything but he couldn’t. His brother wouldn’t allowed him and Tino was in his way.

Matthias noticed how nervous his brother was. He knew him too well.

“Hey, why don’t we order some beer so you can relax a little bit?” Matthias proposed.

“I’m okay” Berwald lied. He was far from being fine. He was sweating already.

“Not, you are not. Hey, waiter!” Matthias tried to grab their attention.

Both Lukas and Berwald looked away because they were so embarrassed of Matthias’s behavior.

In that moment, Tino showed up. He was also nervous. He didn’t want to mess up the date at all. He already was insecure about his body image. What if the Lukas’s brother-in-law didn’t find him attractive at all because he was chubby? Well, he had nothing to lose and everything to win, he thought.

“Hey, I’m here. Sorry for the delay” Tino apologized. He even planned to not appear, but already promise Lukas to be there.

His eyes went directly towards Berwald. He was way hotter than what he had thought. He was in serious problems. Berwald was out of his league. What was Lukas thinking when he asked him to be Berwald’s date? But instead of getting mad at his friend, he gave a sincere smile towards everyone.

“You already know Matthias” Lukas said and then continued “This is Berwald”

The Swede stood up and Tino was really impressed. How tall he was? He felt so tiny compared to him.

“Nice to meet you” Berwald said before extending his hand.

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Tino” The Finnish shook the swede’s hand.

And then, there was silence.

Suddenly, Lukas and Matthias stood up. It was like they already planned to do it.

“Well, you know, with the pregnancy and stuff, I should be going back home” Lukas said, trying not to sound suspicious at all.

“And I should go with him. You know, he gets mad when I don’t listen to him” Matthias replied and then he winked at Berwald.

Both Tino and Berwald were terrified. They thought that Lukas and Matthias would stay the whole evening. But now they were going to be on their own.

“Are you seriously leaving?” Tino was so confused.

“I look and feel like a cow, so yes” It was his plan all the way. He wanted to laugh, but he had to keep the serious face.

“But…” Berwald looked at his brother and Matthias just started to whistle like nothing was happening in that moment.

“So, let us know who the date went afterwards” Lukas waved his hand and began to walk towards his car.

“See you later! Have fun!” Matthias ran towards his mate and he instantly took his hand.

Tino and Berwald looked at each other.

“Well then. I guess we are all alone” Tino tried to laugh. He could barely hide the fact that he was so tense. He was worried about the impression that he could leave on Berwald. He didn’t want to fail again.

In the world where they were living, omegas were supposed to have their own family by age 25. If the omega surpass that age, they were considered a failure, unwanted. And that’s how Tino felt. Was he having way too much expectations?

On the other hand, while alphas didn’t have the burden that most omegas had to deal with, Berwald felt that he wasn’t doing anything with his life. His older brother was already having a family for himself and he was sure that even though Matthias appreciated him, he was going to ask him to leave the house. He was so disappointed in himself.

Berwald and Tino looked at each other.

“So I guess we should order something to eat” Tino tried to make the best of the situation.

“Yes, that sounds great” Berwald nodded.

Would that be the beginning of a lovely relationship or would it become another failure for both of them?

 


	2. Expectation

Chapter II

The night was fresh and it was lovely evening. But both Tino and Berwald couldn’t appreciate it because they were so nervous.

Berwald didn’t know what to do in that moment. He was counting on Matthias to help him out with his date. Now he was gone and he had to try to be interesting enough for Tino. What was he supposed to say?

Tino was going through the same process. He thought Lukas was going to be there.  But he decided to taste his luck. What could go possibly wrong?

“Why don’t we order?” Tino suggested. He was hungry and maybe, talking about food was the way to start the conversation. He was still intimidate by Berwald but hopefully that was going to change.

“Yeah, sure” Berwald looked the menu, trying to come up with some clever questions for Tino.

He remembered his last date and how the lack of conversation killed the dinner and it was really uncomfortable for both of them. He was determined to have a great time with him and to get a second date. After all, Tino was cuter than what he thought.

After ordering nice steak and some wine, the silence reigned for a couple of minutes.

“So do you work?” Berwald asked. He was trying to remember some advices that Matthias gave him on the other dates.

“Well, I’m nurse” Tino replied with a shy smile “Which can be a little be depressing for someone like me” Tino laughed and suddenly turned red, because he realized that he maybe said the wrong words.

On the last date, he did notice that he maybe was a little bit straight forward about him wanting babies on his own and he was sure that it was that the reason why he couldn’t get another date with the alphas. That and his weight. He was really concerned that Berwald didn’t find him attractive at all.

“Why?” Berwald genuinely asked.

Tino looked to the other side. He was really regretting what he just said. He sighed.

“Well, you know. I help delivering babies and stuff like that. And don’t get me wrong, seeing mothers with their new baby it’s a wonderful experience. But…” He bite his lips. No, he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again “It’s a wonderful experience” He repeated.

The date was barely begging and Tino was already sweating. This was harder than he had thought it would be.

Berwald raised one eyebrow but he wasn’t going to ask for more.

“Can you excuse me for a while? I need to go to the restroom” Tino stood up and didn’t even get to hear Berwald’s reply.

The Swedish just looked at the omega and he was a little perplex. Was Tino intimidated by him? It wasn’t something that he could do about it but always made him feel bad. What he could possible do to make Tino more comfortable around him?

Tino entered the restroom and washed his face. He was already feeling down and they didn’t even start to eat. How he was supposed to impress Berwald like that? He looked at the mirror and didn’t like what he was seeing. He fixed his hair the best way he could.

Once he got out, he took a small glance at the inside of the restaurant. Most of them were happy couples celebrating something and he could even saw an alpha and omega with their little pup with them. He shook his head, he had to forget about it. It was just the first date.

“What’s wrong with me?” Tino asked himself.

Berwald was starting to get concerned. Did he do or say something wrong? What if Tino used that excuse just to walk away? It already happened to him one time and he wasn’t going to be surprised if Tino did it too.

But lucky for him, Tino was back.

“Is everything okay?” Berwald was a little bit anxious.

“Yeah, don’t worry” He arranged his tie and sat down. He smiled and then he looked around “Don’t you think our meal is taking a little bit?”

“I can go and see what’s going on”

“No, no. Maybe they are just busy” Tino tried to not care about it “Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

Berwald would have prefer that Tino ask him about astrophysics and not about himself. He had no clue about what he could possible say that Tino would find interesting.

In that very moment, Berwald was saved by the waiter.  They have ordered a nice steak with salad and wine.

“Thanks!” Tino couldn’t wait to have a taste of the food.

Berwald felt relief in that moment.

However, after having a while, Tino insisted on his question.

“Come on. I really want to get to know you!” The Fin gave him a smile to encourage the Swede to talk.

“Well… I’m a carpenter” He knew that he didn’t have the most interesting job in the world, but it was the only thing that he was really proud of.

“Oh, really? Do you work on your own or…?” Tino didn’t realize that he had some sauce near his mouth.

Berwald grabbed a napkin and without asking he cleaned Tino’s mouth very carefully.

Tino was out of breathe for a couple of seconds. Berwald smelt so good and he was about to ask him for a hug, but he contain himself. It was a stupid thought.

“Sorry” Berwald apologized.

“No, no. “ Tino shook his head and then grabbed with shyness one of Berwald’s hand “That was nice”

It was the first time that Berwald thought that he had a little hope for the date. He couldn’t even believe that Tino was an omega that still didn’t mate.

“You didn’t tell me if you have your own shop though” He asked.

“Oh… I… Yes, I work on my own” Berwald mumbled.

Tino laughed. There was something that he liked about the swede, though he couldn’t tell what exactly was.

After they finished eating, with some jokes floating around, they looked at each other. Berwald knew that even though what Matthias and Lukas did was so wrong in so many levels, he was grateful at them. Tino was so sweet and funny, besides being so good looking. He was captivated by his eyes. He was afraid that he was about to say something really stupid and ruined everything.

“So… Do you want to come with me? Just walk to my house and stuff” Tino suggested. He didn’t want the evening to finish already.

Berwald was perplexed.

“Are you sure?” He hesitated. Maybe he didn’t quite get it.

“Yeah, let’s go!” Even though he was full, he thought that a small walk would be nice instead of taking the bus or a taxi.

After paying the bill, the couple stood up. Tino actually felt excited for the first time in a long time. But he still had some doubts in his mind.

“Do you find me annoying?” Tino asked. He had a recently bad experience where the alpha just told him that he was a push over and he was worried that Berwald shared the same opinion. He had zero confidence in himself and even though he tried to now show it, sometimes it was inevitable.

“No. At all” Berwald actually enjoyed his company. Was it too much if he asked for a second date?

While they were walking, Tino sometimes just looked at the alpha. He seemed so gentle that it made him think on one reason why he was still single. The fin realized that it was really stupid and shook his head.

“So… Are you looking anything specific in an alpha?” Berwald questioned. Maybe he was being too straight forward or just felt comfortable enough to ask that question.

Tino was surprised but after the initial shock, he replied.

“I don’t know. Someone who just likes me. Someone who won’t judge and…” Tino was about to say something else but he shut up before doing so. He avoided eye contact with the other man.

But that only increased Berwald’s curiosity.

“And?” Berwald was intrigued.

Tino was too ashamed to admit it at loud. What if Berwald thought he was crazy?

“Promise me you won’t laugh” Tino whispered “Or run” He was afraid and he wasn’t going to hide it.

“No, I won’t. You can tell me” He promised.

They spend several minutes walking in silence before Tino felt he was sure. He took a deep breath.

“Well, I’m not getting any young and most omegas that have my age already have a least one pup, so…” He didn’t finish the sentence, hoping that Berwald would understand what he meant.

Berwald kept quiet for a while. He took a glance at the fin. That made him even cuter, though he didn’t say it at loud.

“Please don’t… Don’t thing I’m weird or something” Tino begged.

“No, I don’t think you are” Berwald started to wonder what happened to Tino before “I think it’s a nice goal” He added.

Tino stopped right there. Did he hear it right?

“What?” Berwald turned around when he realized that Tino wasn’t following him.

The Fin didn’t know what to feel in that moment. Maybe Berwald said it just to impress him or he was being genuine. Whatever it was, Tino felt good about it.

“You do?” He needed confirmation from the swede.

“Yes. Don’t worry about it” He replied.

Tino smiled and continued his way. That was it. Now he was completely relaxed around the alpha, something that had never happened before.

They finally reached Tino’s house and stood there for a while. Tino thought it was too soon to invite Berwald into his house. But he was certain that he wanted to see him again soon.

“So it was really nice to meet you” Tino mentioned while he was looking for his keys.

Berwald knew exactly where this was going. But he wasn’t going to interrogate him about what he did wrong. He just knew it. He felt so disappointed because he didn’t see it coming.

Tino looked towards the swede before opening the door and he realized that he just made a mistake. A huge mistake.

“Is everything fine?” The smirk on Tino’s face was erased and an expression of concern took its place.

“Yes” Berwald wasn’t sure how to ask for Tino’s number. Everything was going fine and then the fin said that, and he lost all of his confidence. What he was supposed to do now?

It was an awkward silence. Both were struggling with their own thoughts.

“Anyways…” Tino tried to remain calm, even though he was worried about Berwald’s attitude “Do you think we could see each other some time?”

Berwald just nodded and then turned around.

“It was a nice evening, Tino” He said before leaving.

Tino stared at the swede, not knowing what to say. He didn’t even ask for his number. Why?

“Berwald, wait!” Tino shouted. He didn’t even care about looking like a fool. He wasn’t going to ruin this opportunity.

The swede stopped and gave a quick glance at the fin.

“Are you mad at me?” Tino asked before grabbing Berwald’s hands.

The swede shook his head before speaking.

“I’m not. But I thought you… Never mind. I’m sorry” Berwald apologized for being that stupid. He almost ruined a chance in a life time “Can you give your number?”

Tino felt relief.

After exchanging numbers, Tino entered his house and went straight to his small nest.  It was the first time in a long time that he felt that maybe someone actually want him.

Berwald returned to his house and he stared at Tino’s number for a while.

“Wow” He mumbled. Maybe his luck was starting to change.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta reader did an amazing work, as usual. Credits to: hetaliapurgatory.tumblr.com

III

The next day, Lukas and Matthias were waiting for Berwald to wake up. The Norwegian was too uncomfortable to keep sleeping and since he didn’t want to be alone, he dragged his alpha with him to the kitchen. Matthias was so used to by now that he didn’t bother to complain about it.

“Do you think he failed?” Lukas asked while he was waiting for his breakfast.

One thing that annoyed Lukas was the fact that he had gained so much weight that he could barely move. For that reason, he had to rely on Matthias for a lot of stuff, including making his breakfast. For a guy who had always been independent, it was a blow to his pride. However, Matthias was so supportive that he couldn’t complain at all.

“I hope not," Matthias responded while he was preparing the waffles. “If he did, then he's hopeless,” he joked despite his fear of his brother’s failure.

It wasn't long after that when Berwald appeared, looking tired. He was so caught up thinking about Tino that he hadn't slept at all. He still couldn’t believe that Tino had asked for his phone number. The last guy he had tried to date just ran off in the middle of the dinner, so Berwald had lain awake all night trying to figure out what had gone right during his date with Tino.

“Good Morning." Berwald entered the room half asleep, beginning to regret the decision to stay awake all night.

“Good Morning,” Lukas replied, and then took a glance at Berwald. “Good news or bad news?” he asked.

“Lukas, don’t you think it’s a little bit early?” Matthias wasn’t really confident in his brother’s date, and if the date had gone as badly as he thought it might have, mentioning it would be a bad start for the day.

“Hey! I have all the rights to know. I was the one who came up with all the plan, after all,” Lukas said. He looked at Berwald, waiting for a reply.

The Swede rubbed his head lightly before replying. He was quite happy with the date, but he was worried that he was getting his hopes up.

“Well…” Berwald took his time. He grabbed his cup of coffee and after drinking it, he looked towards Lukas. “I guess it was fine."

But that wasn’t an answer that could satisfy Lukas or Matthias. They were both quite disappointed with his reply. Matthias was hoping to see a little more enthusiasm coming from Berwald, but he looked just the same as if the date hadn't worked out.

“Tino is a great catch, do you realize that, Ber?” Lukas asked, and then he looked at his mate. “Are the goddamn waffles ready? I’m starving and I’ve got a baby to feed,” He complained before turning his eyes towards Berwald.

“Yeah, I know,” Berwald replied, and then thought, _And he was really handsome too_. Tino was just out of his league. He still couldn’t believe that he was single.

“Then why aren’t you happy, bro?” Matthias questioned before putting the waffles on the table. He put the maple syrup where Lukas could reach it and then sat down “You got his number, right? Please tell me you did because I swear to God if you didn’t, I’ll hit you in the face," he promised. He wanted to show some support towards Berwald, but sometimes he thought his younger brother didn’t even try to improve.

Berwald nodded before eating one of the waffles.

Lukas and Matthias looked at each other. It was obvious that Berwald didn’t want to talk about it. They were concerned that something went wrong, but Berwald wasn't revealing anything. So, Matthias decided to take an extreme measure.

“You do realize that Lukas’s belly isn’t an accident, right?”

Berwald almost spilled all the coffee when he heard that. He wasn’t interested in their sex life at all.

“I know… I guess?” Now things were quite uncomfortable. He felt the need to rush and get away from that conversation as soon as possible.

Lukas rolled his eyes and then proceeded to explain what Matthias meant.

“What Matt means is that if you want a family of your own, you have to try and try. Make an effort. Did you get Tino’s number?” Lukas resigned himself to dealing with two idiots at the same time. Being the one with common sense in that house wasn’t really easy.

“Yeah. I went with him to his house and then he asked for another date,” Berwald calmly explained.

Matthias raised an eyebrow and then laughed so hard that the entire neighborhood probably heard him. Lukas threw a piece of bread at him so he would shut up.

“Oh my dear God, Ber!” Matthias just couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Did an omega ask you out?” He was having trouble keeping it quiet because, frankly, he thought it was hilarious.

“Stop it!” Lukas didn’t find it funny at all. “I don’t know what the big deal is. Good for Tino that he had the balls to do it,” Lukas explained.

Berwald couldn’t decide which comment made him feel worse, so he got up, finished his cup of coffee, and decided that it was time to leave.

“See you later," he said before going out. He needed to think.

“Hey, call Tino today!” Matthias shouted after him. He wasn’t quite sure if his brother would do it, but he was hoping that he would listen to his advice.

Once Berwald was way too far to listen to them, Lukas turned to his alpha.

“Do you think we went too far?” he asked before starting to eat his waffles.

“No! He has to realize that he has to make an effort, because if he doesn’t, he will become the weird uncle for our pups. Do you want that, Lukas?” Matthias said with the most serious face ever.

Lukas shook his head. He rubbed his belly before saying anything.

“He is going to become that weird uncle, isn’t he?” Lukas lamented, considering the possibility for the first time.

“Well, if we take all the precautions, no. But we need to help him.” Matthias was completely convinced that Berwald needed their help.

Meanwhile, Berwald was sitting on his car, thinking about Tino. He wanted to text him and ask him what he had thought about their date, but what if Tino thought he was annoying? He didn’t want to bother him at all. To be completely honest, he didn’t even have the courage to send him a message.

“Later then,” he promised himself. He would try to contact Tino that day, no matter what.

Meanwhile, Tino couldn’t hide how happy he was feeling. For once, an alpha seemed to be interested in him. He had one big smile that could have competed with the sun itself in brightness.

He was working a long shift in the clinic that day, but he didn’t care. Since his date with Berwald, nothing had been able to bring down his spirits. He was quite sure that Berwald felt the same way.

He was walking through the hallway and caught a glimpse of some couples that were waiting for their doctors’ appointments.  Some of them looked so excited to have their pups that he started to feel a little bit jealous. He wondered if he was going to have the chance to feel the same way.

He took a glance at his phone and was a little disheartened to find no new messages or missed phone calls. He really wanted to talk to Berwald, but he didn’t want to bother him. Maybe when he finished his shift, he thought.

Later that day, after helping someone with the delivery of their baby, Tino finally sat down. He was really tired and he was hoping to go home soon. He was so glad when he saw that little baby and the faces of their parents. They seemed like a cute couple. The omega actually confessed to him that they had a lot of troubles to conceive but at the end everything worked out fine.

Tino couldn’t help wondering if he was ever going to have that happy ending. It was stupid, he knew, but even Lukas was going to have his own baby.

That very moment, he decided to check his phone and was disappointed yet again when he realized that Berwald hadn’t tried to contact him. He wondered if he had done something wrong. Maybe he had been too forward and scared the alpha. Maybe he wasn’t attractive enough. Why didn’t Berwald even attempt to kiss him goodbye?

He touched his belly. Maybe Berwald was just being nice to him. After all, he was chubby, and most omegas were thin. What if the alpha thought he was too fat for him but didn’t say anything because he didn’t want to hurt his feelings? That could explain some stuff that happened that night. Maybe that’s why he didn’t ask for his number in the first place.

“Tino!” Eduard shouted. He was one of the doctors that worked in that clinic and a beta. He liked to work with Tino the most since he was so dedicated to their patients.

“Ed!” Tino shook his head, because he didn’t want to think about Berwald anymore.

“I know you are on your break but someone’s water broke way too soon…”

“Yeah, sure. I’m on my way!” He turned off his phone and went to help him with that patient.

Some days later, Berwald still hadn’t communicated with Tino. The more time passed, the more embarrassed he felt. It was a Thursday afternoon, the weekend was approaching quickly, and he still hadn’t called Tino.

He was sitting on the porch thinking about what he was supposed to do. He really liked Tino and wanted to know him better.

“I’m stupid,” he said out loud. He wished he had the confidence that Matthias showed off.

As if summoned by the thought, Matthias found him there on the porch. Lukas was sleeping in his nest, so he had some free time.

“Did you call Tino?” he asked before sitting down next to Berwald and sighing tiredly. Although Matthias loved his omega, some days were simply exhausting.

“I…” Berwald wanted to lie so Matthias could leave him alone, but the second he looked at his eyes, he realized that he couldn’t do it. “No,” he confessed. He wasn’t proud of it, either.

Matthias pitied Berwald in that moment, so instead of making fun of him like he originally intended, he tried to show some support.

“What’s the worst that could happen? If he gave you his number, it’s because he likes you.” Matthias was happy to give some advice to his younger brother.

“But it’s been, like, three or four days. What if Tino is mad at me?” That was Berwald’s biggest concern.

“Just do it. Maybe he is waiting for your call.” Matthias gave him a big smile “Why don’t you go and take a walk? Relax and then call him,” he suggested.

Berwald decided to take his brother’s advice. Besides, he needed some fresh air. He looked at the screen of his phone. Today was going to be the day.

Meanwhile, Tino was preparing to leave the clinic and go home. He had already given up on receiving that call. He didn’t want to do it himself because for once he wanted to feel that someone was interested in him, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

He changed clothes and grabbed his stuff. For last time, he looked at the patients and smiled sadly. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.  He said goodbye to Eduard and started on his walk home.

Even though he was tired, he loved walking and taking in the people and places that surrounded him.

He was completely lost in his own thoughts when he suddenly bumped into someone. He shook his head and was about to apologize to the man when he realized that he knew him.

“Berwald!” Tino was shocked. It was the last person he planned to encounter there.

“Tino…” Berwald wasn’t sure what to say. He had thought up a billion excuses he could give to Tino over the phone, but now he was in front of him and Berwald wasn’t sure where to begin.

Both of them expected to have a nice chat


End file.
